


Am I the Dreamer or the Dream EXTRAS

by NobodyWillLoveYouLikeIDo



Series: Am I the Dreamer or the Dream? [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Misunderstandings, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyWillLoveYouLikeIDo/pseuds/NobodyWillLoveYouLikeIDo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extra chapters that go along with the original story "Am I the Dreamer or the Dream?" that didn't make its way to the actual story but still has something to do with the lives of Hatake Kakashi and Tatsuya Hinowa. Generally CRACK and a bit OOC but that's why this is counted outside of the main story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Plant Festival

There was a plant festival in Konoha today when Hinowa had looked out of her window that morning. The streets below her apartment, which were normally empty save for a lone ninja or wandering civilian, were decorated with several booths and stalls that boasted various plants and plant related products. From the down the street, there hung a large banner titled ‘Konoha Yearly Plant Expo’. The lettering was large and had a small flower drawing next to it to further emphasize the entire theme of today’s village gathering. With something to do that day, a large grin slowly etched itself on Hinowa’s face.

“Let’s go, Sei! You and me are going to a plant festival today!”

* * *

Hatake Kakashi was a simple man who appreciated the simple things in life. Like plants. Mr. Ukki, for example, was easy to take care of and could, in no way, betray him or leave him or hurt him. And really, the only way the plant could die is if Kakashi forgot to water him (which Kakashi never did because he was not a forgetful shinobi, a bit lazy and a touch psychotic but everyone’s got a few screws loose in this world).

So, after seeing the red circle on his calendar that morning, marking the day of the yearly plant festival that was held in the streets of Konoha, Kakashi had dressed in his usual jounin attire and grabbed Mr. Ukki before heading out the door. Today was going to be a relaxing day where he’ll surrounded by the leafy plant in his arms and other plant enthusiasts such as he. Letting out a breath he says, “Mr. Ukki, let’s relax for today, ne?”

* * *

After heading out of my apartment, I saw that a small, red wagon had been left on the side of the building, abandoned. I turned my head left and right, my eyes dubiously searching to see if any child had left it here on accident before going, “Whatever.” and placing Sei inside. _I’m only going to borrow it for today and then put it right back where I found it_ , I justified.

“And kids these days need to learn how to take care of their stuff.” I huff out to Sei, who was being dragged along behind me. A faint rustle of leaves tell me that he agreed wholeheartedly, obviously.

On my street were where things such as small potted plants and gardening tools were found. I quickly headed over to the nearest booth I saw. Their chalkboard sign, while hip and trendy, told of their high grade soil that would help keep pests away and lock in nutrients and moisture. I was about to ask the shopkeeper how much a half pound would cost before a familiar head of silver hair caught my attention. Said silver head was slightly bent over, examining one of the plants on display that had been grown in the specialty soil.

“Kakashi-san, I take it you’re interested in plants and gardening too?” I ask him after closing the distance between us. An almost imperceptible shiver ran through the jounin from hearing one of his (temporary) genin’s voice.

“Ahh, Hinowa-san. I didn’t know you were into this kind of hobby.” He chuckled while scratching the back of his head, embarrassed or shock or maybe a mix of both. Kakashi had not planned on seeing anyone, at least from his team, that day and had silently hoped he’d be left alone in peace.

“I actually have a plant I take care of myself. I brought him with me,” After stepping aside to show Sei to the flustered jounin I added, “This is Sei.”

A blink. Another blink comes from the single exposed eye. “Maa. What kind of plant is Sei?” There was a glint of interest that shined through Kakashi’s eye and Hinowa took in all the pleasure of being able to catch it. Chuckling to herself, she is reminded of how her husband liked plants and flowers too despite not being able to fully uptake the hobby like his Icha Icha novels.

“Sei is a desert rose. I bought him from the Yamanaka Flower Shop from a sweet, little girl named Ino. Oh, and Sakura had been there too, I think they were good friends.”

Kakashi’s eye gave a slight twitch at the mention of the blonde and pink headed girls, slightly taken aback that they were described as ‘sweet’ when they were anything but. “Desert rose, hm? I heard they were a hardy breed?”

“They are, which is why I bought Sei specifically. Didn’t want to be bothered with a finicky plant, you see.” I gave a good natured smile. Seeing that Kakashi was holding a plant himself, I politely asked, “What kind of plant are you carrying, Kakashi-san? Oh, and if you want you can put them in the wagon with Sei.”

“If you don’t mind,” Kakashi’s arm, which had lovingly held and protected Mr. Ukki, unwrapped itself around the plant to place it down in the red wagon that had suspiciously looked like the one the Sandaime’s grandson had been wailing about last week, “Mr. Ukki is a common houseplant. Very hardy too, if I do say so myself.” _Hasn’t died under my care, yet,_ went unsaid but understood between the two adults.

Both Kakashi and I continued on about how long we had each plant (“About a week.” and “A few years.”) as well as why we were at the plant expo (“Nothing better to do.” and “I come here every year.”) until the shopkeeper got fed up with us and angrily yelled out, “Buy something or get out!”

The two of us hurried our way out (the soil was overpriced anyway) and walked down the street until we came across the Yamanaka Flower Shop booth that I had been talking about earlier. Inside and around the booth were various flowers that popped with vibrant colors or beautiful arrangements.

“Hello, I’m Ino! This booth only has a select few flowers from our shop that can be located across the Akimichi BBQ- Gah! It’s you!” The blonde gasped in surprise after realizing who the woman on the other side of the counter was.

“Nice to see you again, Ino-chan.” I let out a small giggle at the girl’s lively attitude.

“Hinowa-san! Fancy seeing you here, and- Oh!” Ino had a million things going on in that mind of hers it seems. Then again, she was a Yamanaka so who knew. “Forehead, I mean, Sakura, told me you were on her team and I was like ‘Whaaat? No way!’ but then she said ‘Uh-huh! Take that, Ino-Pig!’ and I didn’t believe it so-”

I decided to cut her off before she started a full blown rant on me, “Yes! Yes, Sakura-chan is correct, I am temporarily on Team 7 until further notice.”

“Ino-pig, I got us some bottles of water!” A young girl’s voice interjected before Ino could respond. Turning my head, Sakura and I caught each other’s gazes. With a loud gasp (eerily similar to the one Ino had given earlier) the pinkette exclaims, “Hinowa-san you‘re here too? Yay! But wait, is that?”

Both young girls suddenly noticed the presence of the man standing to the side of me, reading his signature orange book. Said man felt three pairs of eyes on him before lowering the book and holding out two fingers in greeting, “Yo.”

“Kakashi-sensei!” The two girls screech out in unison, both sporting a throbbing vein on their heads.

“Hinowa-san! Are you really out on a date with _Kakashi-sensei_?”

“Don’t you know he’s a huge pervert?”

“Naruto must’ve been right, either Kakashi-sensei managed to trick you into dating him or you just felt bad for the guy.”

“Why Kakashi-sensei though, honestly, even Asuma-sensei would have been better if you wanted to take a pick out of all the jounin bachelors of Konoha!”

“Yeah! Asuma-sensei has that cool, rugged look that a lot of women love! I mean, what’s so good about Kakashi-sensei anyways? I don’t see it! Bah!”

The girls were relentless, savage, and cruel with their teasing. I could’ve sworn an arrow shot into Kakashi’s body with each passing statement that came out of the girls’ mouths.

“Girls, _please_ , me and Kakashi-san aren’t out on a date.” I tried to remedy.

Sakura arched her brows, unconvinced, “So, then, you guys _are_ dating. This just doesn’t count as a date for you two? Geez, what are adults up to these days.” Ino shakes her head in agreement.

This time it was me who felt an arrow shoot through my backside. Ouch. “N-no, we are _not_ dating and this is _not_ a date. We just happened across each other and decided to stick together, we are a team after all.” I reminded. _Was a speech-activated, arrow-shooting genjutsu even possible?_ , I thought. Then, remembering Madara and his brand of crazy, _Probably_.

“Maa, look at the time, I think it’s time for me and Hinowa-san to check out the other stalls before they close down. Okay? Okay. Bye-bye now.”

Before I knew it, my arm was tugged and we were halfway down the street over, the faint shouts of “It’s only eleven thirty!” and “Get back here, you two idiot lovers!” ringing behind us.

* * *

Kakashi let out a sigh of relief that was muffled through his mask. I gave a supporting smile and reached over to pet one of Sei’s petals in my own show of weariness. Prepubescent girls took a lot out of someone, fierce elite jounin or not.

Just as we gathered our wits back and shared a look of understanding, a roaring voice bellows out, “Ah, my youthful rival! And what’s this? The beautiful, dragon mistress is with you! Say, could it be, has my hip and cool rival’s frozen heart been chipped away by the fiery embrace of youthful love?”

Maito Gai had appeared a few meters in front of us, clad in his usual green spandex suit and clutching a bag of cow poop fertilizer. On his chest was a suspicious brown smear. _Yuck_. Kakashi berated himself for not noticing the rambunctious man’s presence earlier but justified that the girls were a good enough distraction. _Today was supposed to be a relaxing one_ , he thought dejectedly.

Seeing my chance as the Green Beast was going on his tirade, I whispered to the man beside me, “Let’s ditch him now, before it’s too late.”

A quick nod in affirmation and we left hearing only the first parts of, “Oh? Whispering sweet nothing into each other’s ear, I see!-”

Kakashi was just glad to have mostly avoided Gai’s daily attack on his psyche while escaping.

* * *

The rest of the day was filled with running into other familiar faces around the village while at the plant expo. Who’d have thought it was as popular a thing as it was?

Asuma and, _surprise surprise_ , Kurenai were together looking at sakura and bonsai trees. Asuma then joked that to outsiders, the four of us looked like we were on a double date together but instead of being a funny joke, all of us laughed awkwardly because it was too close to the truth (Kurenai vigorously tried to deny anything was going on between her and Asuma and Kakashi hit Asuma over the back of his head after the bearded man made an offhanded remark of “You did well choosing, Kakashi, ehehe.”). The four of us then split ways with, albeit awkward, goodbyes.

When the day hit past noon, the two of us decided to check out the food vendors and had the "luck" to run into Naruto, Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru. It was Naruto who noticed us first and yelled us over to a BBQ booth that he and his friends were eating by.

Just like the girls, Naruto accused us on going on a date, “Tryin’ to be sneaky, huh? Too bad for you, the Yearly Plant Expo is open to all people, dattebayo!” Kakashi quickly ordered for us before things got too out of hand with the this one and his friends too.

The sun was slowly setting, almost five, and Kakashi and I decided it was about time to wrap up. A few booths were starting to clean up and close up shop for the day, the plants and goods eventually being packed away for later use.

“I had a great time today, Kakashi-san.” I told the silver haired man. He was looking blankly to the side, the perfect air of indifference around him.

“Maa, maa, I might start to think this was an actual date if you keep talking like that.”

A few moments of comfortable, friendly silence passed by us as we watched the expo crowd slowly trickle down. “Thank you.” I whispered, loud enough for only his ears to catch. I took Mr. Ukki out of the wagon and placed him gently near the jounin's feet. Without further adieu, I took my leave to the road behind us and went on my way.

* * *

Tenzou knew his senpai for a long time now. Since he was a brat himself, actually. So seeing him out and about relaxed and with a woman was something like seeing Gai wearing a buttoned up dress shirt and slacks: unbelievable.

He and a partner had been assigned to watch over Tatsuya Hinowa and report anything noteworthy back to the Hokage. So far, however, the only things he noted was that Kakashi-senpai really did look like he was taking the woman out on a date (he bought her food and everything!) and that plants were a great hit in the Hidden Leaf Village. His partner had gone on ahead and followed their charge’s trail but Tenzou had stayed behind to observe his senpai for a bit longer. He hadn’t seen him in a while after the ex-Anbu captain had been forcibly demoted back to jounin and taken on a genin team.

The ex-captain bent down to carry the plant, Mr. Ukki, in his arms before cooing out, “Was it scary in that wagon, Mr. Ukki? There were too many loud noises today, weren’t there?” His previous indifferent attitude was shattered and replaced with a grinning madman coddling his plant.

Tenzou felt the twitch that came whenever he was faced with the fact that for all of his senpai’s greatness, the man known as Hatake Kakashi was quite possibly deranged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter is dedicated to user dogsat4 for all the great comments you leave on all my chapters of the first story! I had already been planning on making a side thing for all the crack and fluff I wanted to write that was too OOC for the main story so I'm glad I could do something for you in the process.  
> Also, since these stories are usually filled with their own brand of humor, the chapter titles will be named like how the episodes of Gintama are named: long, terribly descriptive, and having only a vague connection with the actual chapter. For example, this chapter mentions mushrooms because it's related to plants, see (mushrooms are a fungus I know).


	2. Drawings #1

"not dating" my ass -sakura and naruto 2k15

* * *

sasuke still gets nightmares

* * *

"i luv the children uwu" hinowa says. kakashi is nowhere to be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some drawings I have from my tumblr (wyteeth . tumblr . com) that I wanted to share with you! I didn't want to clutter my main story with these pictures besides the ones that are purposefully there for a reason so I hope you all understand why I didn't just put this in the main story. It all comes down to my own personal preference, really. I haven't drawn in a long time but I'm still really glad about how this came out (I hand drew them and just edited the photos to make the lines clearer). :)


	3. How To Write A Chapter

Hi this is Tacchan (obviously my penname since I can’t disclose my real name!), the author to Am I the Dreamer or the Dream? and Nonsense in Nearly All Directions and I wanted to write this chapter to show just how I write one! ...A chapter, that is.

To start off with, all stories have to begin with an outline or at least some idea for a plot. For me, this is all written down on the notepad app on my phone (because it’s really convenient for when I have an idea out of nowhere and need something to write it down) and I write a summary for the whole story as well as note down the big main points such as pairings, genre, plot points, etc. Here’s an example:

As you can see, I censored out spoilers and other things (but I left a small sneak peek for a future story that I may or may not write). Unfortunately however, I have a lot of ideas for stories but only end up writing a few. In fact, I only have three stories published on my profile but believe me when I say I have pages full of just ideas. Sometimes knowing just what you want to write is as important as writing.

Getting back to my earlier point, after I’ve gotten a basic story idea I start making an outline for the story on a doc in Google Drive. This is where I flesh out the plot and take down notes of important events in the story that I want to happen. I find that a lot of writers have no problem making up an idea for a story, it’s actually making an engaging, interesting plot is what gives them writer’s block. If you struggle with writing an actual story to go with your idea, I suggest just freeing yourself from that mindset that you have to do this or do that. Remember, this is your story, so start with just making up short scenes that you can imagine your characters/protagonist doing and usually from then on, you can fill in the gaps of the plot.

I’d add in an example picture using the Am I the Dreamer or the Dream? outline but for obvious reasons, I can’t (spoilers!).

Important things to keep in mind while making an outline! It should contain a clear beginning, middle/climax, and end. Meaning: the first thing on your outline is a rough draft or short description of the opening scene/first page of your story, there should be a climax or something that leads to a turning point in the story that changes everything, and an end that will wrap everything up nicely (or not so nicely, whichever you prefer). Then everything in between will lead up to that climax or be resolved before the end of the story.

Put in a lot of effort into making a decent outline of your story because trust me when I say that writing is so much easier when you have some guide to follow!

The first chapter is the big, first step to the long journey of a book (or in my case, fanfiction). Before I start typing away on my Google doc however, I make even more outlines, believe it or not! For variety, I don’t call them outlines but instead, notes. For example I have this from chapter five of Am I the Dreamer or the Dream?:

As you can see, unlike my outline and story ideas, I write all these notes in a notebook. I got a set of three for $7 in Barnes & Noble because personally, I think they have cute designs!

You may be thinking at this point, “So much work! Why go all the trouble!” Well, it’s because I like to prepare beforehand and this is just how I do my writing! Like I said earlier, it will really put you at ease when you’re actually writing because you’ll have something to look at to help you. Not to mention, if you start writing then get distracted or tired and then you want to pick up where you left off earlier, it’s makes one hell of a difference when you’ve got something as reference to keep your place as well as remind you just what you have to include in the chapter.

After all that planning and outlining and note-taking is when I actually start writing! It’s relatively easy now that I have something to go by using my notes and while I’m typing up the chapter on docs, I have extra windows pulled up on a thesaurus, the Naruto wiki as well as a Google search page. All these help me with my writing to ensure that it fun and exciting as well as sticking to the Naruto-verse.

Each chapter has to add to the whole story. Whether it be character development or setting the environment for a future event, it has to add substance to the story. Reading a whole 5,000 word chapter on nothing but how your character looks like is kind of boring. Not to undermine character analyzation (which I can go on about if you all would like) but that sort of thing is best to be kept to yourself or inserted into a side story. I have my own character analyzations of my protagonist Tatsuya Hinowa, pages full really, but I’d rather show her character to you all through carefully crafted dialogue and storytelling.

With that said, I truly do believe anyone can make a front-page, publisher-worthy book on this website! It takes time and practice but it’s worth all the effort when you see people’s support! Just as a reminder, this was Tacchan and if you have any further questions, feel free to comment/review/PM me! Thank you!

 

 


	4. Borrowing from Gai

It was my first week in the village, in Konoha, _home_.

This Konoha wasn’t truly the same place that I had lived and loved but the jubilant shopkeepers, loud laughter from the children, and the crisp breeze resembled my Konoha so much, it stood as its replacement well enough.

Otherwise taking in the morning sights of the village, I was wandering around its streets because I was, for lack of a better fitting word, flat out broke. No money to my name and without connections had left me threadbare and wishing- for the first time since that mission where I had to play a homeless woman for an assassination- to have something.

Money, possessions, _food_.

Something.

I was working on just one apple that I had eaten last night, swiped from the receptionist’s desk at the Hokage Tower as I left it. I felt like I had been woken up this morning by the rumbling of my stomach.

Wallowing a bit more in my own state of despair, my ears perked at the sound that indicated I found who I was looking for.

“Come now, Lee, the morning is too bright and beautiful _not_ to do one more lap around Konoha!” Came the booming voice of the green-clad jounin ahead of me.

True to form, Maito Gai was shining his signature smile to his student, Rock Lee, who was tearing up at the gesture. A small smile tugged my lips at the familiar sight. Minute things like Gai and Lee’s morning routine brought back a crashing wave of nostalgia (and slight grief at the reminder of Gai’s current state back in my old world, bound and not as physically able).

“Gai-san!” I yelled out anyways, pushing back any memories to the back of my mind. I jogged towards the two with an opened-mouth smile of my own.

“Dragon Mistress, how blessed I am to be graced with your presence this early in the morning’s rays!” The jounin put a large hand behind Lee and pushed him forward.

“This is Rock Lee, one of my beloved students and definitely the most hardworking! Rock Lee, this is Tatsuya Hinowa. She is a new citizen of the Leaf, but one to be counted on and protected as any other in this village!”

At the mention of his name, the smaller bowl-cut opened his mouth to speak, “Greetings! I am Rock Lee, Gai-sensei’s youthful student! It is nice to make your acquaintance, Tatsuya-san!”

Then, turning to his sensei, “Congratulations, Gai-sensei, on such a wondrous, youthful engagement with a blossom of beauty!”

A ninety degree bow aimed towards Gai and then me finished the end of the boy’s introduction and I quickly jumbled over returning the action, not wanting to be rude myself. It was all very embarrassing and jarring at being reaquainted with a younger Rock Lee’s enthusiasm.

“Haha...nice to meet you too, Rock Lee,” I picked my elbow in awkwardness. “But me and Gai aren’t in any kind of ‘engagement’...other than the friendly kind...I actually wanted to ask you, Gai, if I could-”

But before I could put in the request, the Green Beast placed his large hands over my shoulders and shook me (albeit as gently as he could).

“Say no more, My Youthful Flower! I can see it in your eyes, how you ache to join us!” Manly, fat globs of tears spilled down the man’s heavily lashed eyes.

“Join...you?” I croaked out, still gathering my bearings after being shook.

A vigorous nod came from the youth with us, “I see it too, Gai-sensei! The youthful drive to train and get stronger! To achieve what you did not think possible! To test the very limits of one’s own strengths!”

A backdrop of a setting sun and twinkling ocean appeared behind the three of us. I could have sworn that I heard dolphins chittering in the background as well, their bodies splashing the water as they leapt out and back into the sea.

Unsurprisingly, the surrounding people around us didn’t even bat an eye at our display, seemingly used to the eccentricities of the ninja in this village (or perhaps just Lee and Gai’s).

I didn’t want to discourage them by turning their offer down so, “Alright, I guess. Just _one_ lap around the village, though?”

I could do this right? I needed an excuse to train anyways and this was perfect. I just didn’t think I’d be able to do more than one lap around the village however since I never could keep up with Gai’s speed and stamina.

“Of course, fair maiden! Lee and I will do ours on our hands but feel free to do what comes natural to you! Perhaps with time you will be able to join us in our entire warm-up session!”

The two barked out a laugh, finding _something_ funny. Just hearing Gai call their exhaustion-inducing, hellish workout a ‘warm-up’ was enough for me not to say any more on the matter. I just smiled politely at the two and started jogging alongside them after they had gone into handstands.

* * *

By the end of the lap- which took about an hour and a half, dragged on of course because of me- I was panting and sweating heavily. I thought myself clever in pacing myself and not outright sprinting but I had still ended up choked for breath.

 _Maybe I shouldn’t have taken their one lap lightly,_ I thought as I put my hands on my knees. My hair draped over my face to help hide the fact that my face was sweaty and a bit swollen from all the blood circulating through my body.

A heavy hand clapped my shoulder. I almost sputtered out had it not been sheer will and effort of holding in my cough.

“Good job, My Roaring Beauty! You had kept a great pace and finished your lap to the very end!” Gai chortled good naturedly.

Gathering every last ounce of composure, I replied, “You still managed to overlap me, twice, on a handstand.” I pointed out.

“It is demeaning to your own skill to compare it to others who have trained longer in this particular exercise, Tatsuya-san! I assure you that Gai-sensei and I think very highly of your efforts!” Rock Lee chimed in after seeing my disgruntled figure.

I finally rose up from my semi-crouch to grin at the two, my eyes crinkling between the sweat gathered there.

“Thank you, honestly. But- ah- Gai, I had actually wanted to ask if I could borrow some supplies or monetary figures since I don’t have a job at the moment. I promise to pay you back! It’s not as if I could outrun you, we’ve proven that clearly today.” I let out a laugh.

A cryptic look came over the jounin’s face, then, suddenly, a thousand-watt smile broke through.

“You should have asked from the beginning, dragon mistress!” He barked out. I bit back the automatic retort of ‘I could have if you didn’t rope me into your workout!’ to avoid antagonizing the man.

“Sorry, must have slipped my mind.” I giggled behind my hand, an effortless shrug masking my own tiredness.

The jounin then led both Lee and I to his apartment (the same one as _before_ ) and asked us to wait outside. When he had returned, I immediately recognized the green fabric peeking out beind the man’s back.

“To thank you for joining us today, I, Maito Gai the Green Beast of Konoha, gift you one of my extra sets of my special, youthful, durable ninja garbs! Please, take it!” He pulled out the onesie from behind him and held it out for me.

All I could do was smile, politely.

From behind me, I heard a voice that sounded very much like Lee’s chant _one of us, one of us, one of us._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like Gai and Lee. I've always envisioned them as these positive, like-minded people who promoted healthy-relationships and self love/care. Say what you will, this is how I've always seen them:)  
> Short extra, though! Most of them you should expect to be short since they are just that: extras!  
> Hope you all enjoy anyways!


End file.
